What Dreams May Come
by SpoonGirlTrinity
Summary: After Revolutions, the two most important fighters in the Resistance are gone. They can't be without each other, though, even in the afterlife.
1. Awakening

Author's note: This is inspired by the book (and movie) "What Dreams May Come." I know lots of fics have dealt with Neo and Trinity after Revs, but this one is about the afterlife and reincarnation. Nope, this is not a Neo-and-Trinity-magically-come-back-to-life fic. Yep, they're really dead here. Where are they? Call it Heaven, call it the afterlife, call it what you will. Where they are doesn't matter. What they do there, does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Dreams May Come Chapter 1—Awakening 

            Neo opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, and everything around him was a brilliant white. _Shit,_ he thought._ I've been here before. Okay, Neo, think. How did you get out of here the last time?_ He sat up and looked around, expecting to see a young girl standing over him. Instead, he saw nothing. _That's right. Sati went into the Matrix. I'm here alone. _ He walked around, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty space. _This doesn't look like the train station. _He continued his investigation of his new surroundings. The space seemed to go on for miles, or maybe Neo was just walking in circles, he wasn't sure. _Last time this happened…think, Neo. What happened the last time?_ The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, stopping him dead in his tracks.

_Trinity._

The last time he had seen Trinity, she was being held at knifepoint by a deranged Bane. _No, Smith,_ he corrected himself. _Smith…the Machine City…oh, God!_ He dropped to his knees, sobbing. He was reliving it all over again…breaking through the clouds into a sky he could not see, falling back down towards the ground like a kamikaze plane…the memories flooded him like water, pouring into all his senses. "I should have told her to restart the ship sooner," he cried aloud. "I shouldn't have let her fly so high. I should have been able to save her!" The memory of Trinity's last moment was physical pain, stabbing and beating him until he wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. He would never forget her last words.

"That was my last thought. I wished I had one more chance, to say what really mattered, to say how much I loved you, how grateful I was for every moment I was with you, but by the time I knew how to say what I wanted to, it was too late. But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say what I really wanted to say."

"Oh, Trin…Trinity. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have brought you back this time. I tried, Trin. I tried so hard." Neo was sobbing, his heart breaking in pieces as he remembered this worst of moments. "I wanted you to see the city. I wanted you to be with me when the war ended. I wanted to do so much more with you…" His voice cracked, great heaving sobs choking in his throat. "All I wanted was to see you one last time. To look in your beautiful eyes and tell you how much I loved you, how much you meant to me." He stopped, unable to continue. The memory was just too painful.

"You can see me now, can't you?"

His breath caught in his throat. _That voice. It sounds like…no, oh no, it can't be. _ He refused to look up, afraid of what he might see.

"Neo, don't be afraid. Look at me."

Neo heard footsteps approaching, but still he did not raise his head. He screwed his eyes shut. _No, it isn't real, it can't be. She's dead, Trinity's dead. It's not her._

He felt a warm hand slip into his cold one. "I never let go, Neo. Even at the end, I never let go. I couldn't. I love you too much." The hand lifted his chin gently and brought him to eye level with the mysterious speaker. Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

"Trinity…"

The sight of her took his breath away. Here was Trinity, his Trinity, looking as serene and beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her. He reached for her hand. "Is it real?"

She laughed softly. "That's a hard question to answer, Neo. All that matters now is that you're here, and I'm here, and we're together." 

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him in a fierce embrace. Their lips met, savoring the taste of each other, breathing as one. As if their lives depended on this one kiss. Their bodies crushed together, closer than they had ever been before. Neo wanted to make this moment last forever. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and stared into her eyes. His gaze held a thousand unspoken words, a million unexpressed feelings…everything Neo had ever wanted to say came flooding to the surface, but he said only one thing.

"Where are we?"


	2. Afterlife

Chapter 2--The Afterlife  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trinity smiled. ÒWeÕre everywhere. And nowhere.Ó  
  
Neo was puzzled. ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒThey knew youÕd have a hard time with this,Ó she said gently. ÒThatÕs why they sent me to find you. ItÕs always easier to accept being here when you have someone familiar with you.Ó  
  
Neo pulled her close, feeling a sudden flood of emotion. He felt like he did the day he was pulled out of the MatrixÑscared, confused, elatedÉand grateful to have Trinity nearby. ÒYou still havenÕt told me where here is.Ó  
  
Trinity stepped out of NeoÕs embrace and moved to stand behind him, covering his eyes with her hand. ÒDonÕt peek,Ó she whispered. ÒWalk forward.Ó He complied, and together they walked, until she stopped him with a gentle pressure from her hands. She uncovered his eyes, taking his hand and standing next to him. ÒOkay,Ó she said.  
  
Neo opened his eyes. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, the landscape below lit softly by an orange sunrise. There was a large canyon made of red and brown sandstone, and a rushing river flowing through it. Across the canyon, Neo could see a lush green forest. The colors were brilliant, and there was no noise save for the sound of the rapids and the occasional bird-song. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, and brought goosebumps to his bare arms. He felt calmness envelop him like a warm blanket. He smiled.  
  
ÒTrin...itÕs beautiful. But what is it?Ó  
  
ÒItÕs my world,Ó she said simply. He watched the breeze blow her hair, and reached over to brish a stray hair out of her face. She was so beautiful...but something was different. He couldnÕt put his finger on it.  
  
ÒOkay.Ó Neo couldnÕt think of anything else to say. He was still struck by the beauty of his new surroundings, and knowing that it was TrinityÕs world, whatever that meant, made the moment even more profound.   
  
She smiled. ÒYou still donÕt understand.Ó   
  
Neo shook his head.   
  
ÒI created this place. When I was...Ó She paused, searching for the right words. ÒIn our other life, this is the place I would go, in my head. Now, I can actually be here. itÕs reassuring.Ó  
  
Neo sighed. ÒOh, Trinity. ItÕs beautiful.Ó He blinked once, trying to see the code. It was the only way he could make everything make sense--he must still be in the Matrix. Trinity noticed, and laughed.  
  
ÒThereÕs no code here, Neo. ItÕs all real.Ó   
  
ÔBut how?Ó  
  
Trinity sat down, her legs dangling off the edge of the rock ledge. She motioned for Neo to join her. ÒItÕs hard to explain. When I died, I woke up in the white space, the same place I found you. I was told by, well, who I was told by doesnÕt matter. This is the afterlife, Neo. Some people call it Heaven, some people call it Nirvana...but it doesnÕt really have a name. It just is.Ó  
  
Neo shook his head. ÒI donÕt get it.Ó  
  
ÒWe died, Neo.Ó She didnÕt want to put it so bluntly, but it was the most straightforward answer. ÒIn the real world. But this is our real world now. And since itÕs ours, we can create anything we want.Ó  
  
Neo looked around again. ÒWeÕre the only ones here.Ó  
  
ÒIn this place, yes. Everyone has their own place. You could create your own place, if you wanted.Ó  
  
ÒIÕd rather stay here with you. But thereÕs no place to stay.Ó  
  
Trinity grinned. ÒThen make us one.Ó  
  
Neo closed his eyes. Trinity deserves something beautiful, he thought. When he opened his eyes, there was a white speck on the horizon. ÒItÕs there. Do you see?Ó He pointed across the canyon.  
  
Trinity squinted. ÒI see it. LetÕs go.Ó  
  
ÒGo? How?Ó He looked around, but didnÕt see any sign of a bridge or road.  
  
Trinity closed her eyes. ÒJust think about being there. Free your mind,Ó she said jokingly.  
  
ÒOkay, right. Free my mind.Ó He closed his eyes and took TrinityÕs hand. 


End file.
